Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pull tab assembly removably mounted on and adapted to manipulate a slider in opening and closing a slide fastener.
Related Invention
The present invention is an improvement in and relating to the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,615 to the same assignee, Yoshida Kogyo K. K., Tokyo, Japan.
Prior Art
A slider pull tab disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,615 is represented in FIGS. 6-8 inclusive of the accompanying drawings and shown comprising a clamper 100 pivotally connected to a trunnion 101 on a slider body 102, a hook 103 extending from one end of the clamper 100 and having an aperture 104, a resilient member 105 disposed at the lower portion of the hook 103 and normally closing off the aperture 104 of the hook 103 and a pull tab 106 having an annular link 107 for connecting the pull tab 106 to the clamper 100. While this prior pull tab device has many of its inherent advantages, it has now been found that the resilient member 105 is susceptible to deformation leading to loss of its elastic action, if not to physical damage, when subjected to pressure exerted by the annular link 107 rotating in contact with the resilient member 105 as for example in the case of ironing the garment to which the slide fastener is attached.